


Shouldn't...Don't

by phantisma



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-02
Updated: 2007-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith offers to help Buffy work out the...kinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't...Don't

“Faith!” Buffy rolled with the punch, pulling the vampire and sending him flying into the tree, dropping into a crouch to avoid the next one, even as Faith came barreling out of the shadows to tackle a third.

“Told ya, I got your back B!” Faith yelled with a wicked grin as she slammed a stake up into the heart of her vamp before tossing the stake to Buffy.

Buffy staked her vamp and dusted her hands. “You sure took your time.”

“I got distracted.” Faith’s body writhed as she took a few steps closer. “There were these two girls making out by the McAnders crypt.”

“Ugh. You—No.” Buffy held up her hands. “I’m not gonna—“

“Maybe you should.” Faith said, suddenly in Buffy’s face. “You know…work out the kinks?”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “You’re my only—I mean…” She shook her head.

Faith was grinning, her hands slipping around Buffy’s waist. “Yeah…you got a kink for me, Slayer?”

“No, I—I don’t.” Buffy could feel the color creeping up her neck, feel the way her heart stammered as Faith’s fingers found their way up under her sweater. “F-faith. Stop.”

“Stop what?” Faith asked. They were walking backward, toward the tree and suddenly Buffy’s back was up against the bark.

“You…you’re gonna ruin my sweater.” Buffy said breathlessly as Faith leaned in closer.

“I’ll get you another one.” Faith whispered, seconds before her lips closed over Buffy’s.

Buffy forgot to breathe. Forgot not to open her mouth as Faith’s tongue slid over her lips. Forgot she shouldn’t moan as Faith’s hand slid up under her sweater. Shouldn’t want this…shouldn’t feel her fingers like fire over her skin…cupping her breasts through the thin material of her bra.

“Faith…” It came out more as a moan than a protest, and there was definitely a groan when Faith’s lips pressed up under her chin, and tongue…oh god her tongue was on Buffy’s neck and she’s fairly certain she’s not supposed to wiggle like that as Faith’s fingers pick out one nipple, pinching it and getting it to stand up.

“I got you B.” Faith breathed, and Buffy knows she shouldn’t spread her legs like she does, shouldn’t catch her breath like that when Faith shoves her leather clad knee up into her groin.

And if all that’s true, there’s no way she should be grinding against that knee, pressing her clit against Faith’s leg. “Yeah…B…you wet for me?”

“N-no…we should stop.” Buffy stammered out, even though her lips were looking for Faith’s, even though her hand was tangled up in her hair.

“Yeah…we’ll stop Slayer…” And Faith’s hand was in her jeans…though Buffy didn’t remember opening them…her fingers sliding through the wetness Buffy denied, then pressing to her clit…circles and pressure and fingers sliding down into her.

“Faith!”

“Yeah, B?” Faith pressed her harder into the tree, two fingers up inside Buffy, the heel of her hand against her hot clit. Buffy’s one hand was still in Faith’s hair, the other was holding Faith’s arm in a death grip that would leave a serious bruise.

“Don’t.” Buffy forced out, her head thrown back against the bark.

“Don’t what, B?” Faith asked, leaning in to nip kisses along her neck, sucking and biting a bruise into the corded muscle of her neck.

“Don’t….stop…” Buffy was panting now, like they’d just run all the way from Watcher’s headquarters.

“You’re the boss, B.” Faith rocked Buffy up and back with the movement of her hand, watching as she closed her hand, two fingers up inside her pulled up against where Faith squeezed down on her clit and Buffy nearly broke Faith’s arm as she came.

Faith licked her lips as Buffy rode the waves and slumped a little against the tree. When she was sure Buffy would stand on her own, Faith pulled her hand free, holding it up where Buffy’s eyes followed her fingers all the way to her lips. Buffy’s eyes widened as Faith slowly licked her fingers clean, then the mask of good-girl disgust fell.

“Ugh…Faith…that’s just gross.”

“Um,…B?”

“What?” Buffy stopped and Faith took her fingers from her mouth, gesturing at Buffy’s still open jeans.

“You might wanna….”

Buffy rolled her eyes and zipped herself up. “I’m never letting you patrol with the girls again.”

“Ah B, don’t be jealous. I promise you’re my one and only.”

Buffy shoved her and Faith laughed. “Slayer. You’re my only Slayer.”

“Faith, why didn’t you stay in Cleveland?”

“Cause you needed me, B. You needed me.”

“For this? For groping in the cemetery?”

“Well, I figure since you don’t have Spike or Angel around to do it for you.”

“Stop Faith.”

“But you told me not to stop.”

“I’m going to hurt you soon.”

“You already did. I think it’s gonna bruise.”

“I’m gonna show you bruises.”

“Promises, promises.”


End file.
